poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Full Scale assault/Ryan vs. The Evil Queen
This is how full scale assault and Ryan vs. The Evil Queen goes in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Dragon Games (full movie). scene starts at the Enchanted forest Sci-Ryan: Okay. We need to think of a plan for Ryan to capture the Evil Queen. Twilight Sparkle: I think, Ryan could use the Booking Glass. So he could capture Raven's mother. Crash Bandicoot: The Booking Glass? Perfect. I guess Ryan and Faybelle unlocked it. Remember? Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Yeah. I remember. I hope Ryan is ok with Connor. Fluttershy: I guess we need some help. Meg woke up Ryan with a kiss. Crash Bandicoot: Yup. But, I think Raven's mom got some allies with her like Bebop and Rocksteady. Evil Anna: I know that Human Applejack is Armada Megatron, Human Fluttershy might be... Tidal Wave: Tidal Wave. Crash Bandicoot: That do, Fluttershy. Tidal Wave: Crash? You remembered me. Sci-Ryan: I think we could go attack the dark dragons. Apple White Apple, when Ryan is on his dragon, give him the Booking Glass. Apple White: Right. at Ever After High Ryan F-Freeman: mind Come on, Apple. Please wake up. Evil Queen: And we'll need some dragon tears, a little fairy dust... My dark robe. Oh! And my other dark robe. Almost finished packing. Connor Why do you and Raven keep doing that? Connor Lacey: Doing what, Raven's mom? Evil Queen: Staring ominously into the distance. What are you looking for? Connor Lacey: Nothing. Bertram T. Monkey: He's right. I think Connor and Raven are hexcited about being evil and taking over the worlds and stuff. Evil Queen: Prove it. a portal on the wall Ryan F-Freeman: Uh oh. Evil Queen: You and Connor are on the path to become evil, dear. Toss Snow White and those teachers into the void. Snow White: Raven! Connor! Pleassse! Help ussss! Collide Bandicoot: Bertram! Save us! sends a magic blast at the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen deflects it easily Evil Queen: chuckles Nice try, sonny. But, I'm much more powerful then you! at Connor and Raven falls down a floor and the Evil Queen traps Raven and Connor in a force field Bertram T. Monkey: Connor! Nevermore: whimpering Ryan F-Freeman: Raven! Are you okay? Raven Queen: Yeah. I'm fine, Ryan. Evil Queen: I know you and Ryan are just doing all this to save your little friends out there! Ryan F-Freeman: I rather protect Connor then join your empire, Raven's mom. his Ultimatrix changes into the Evil Prince Evil Prince: Whoa. This is a new one. Connor Lacey: You feel okay, Ryan? What do you call this? Evil Prince: I guess I am powerful then Raven and her mom, I would call this alien. poses Evil Prince! Bertram T. Monkey: Cool. I think the Evil Queen knows that Ryan is more powerful then her! a magic blast from his G1 Galvatron fusion cannon Evil Queen blocks it and chains Nevermore and Omni Fire Raven Queen: Nevermore! Connor Lacey: Omni Fire! Evil Prince: Now, you done it! a magic blast Evil Queen fires a blast at Evil Prince's blast and they blow up Evil Prince: Whoa. Evil Queen: You and Raven may not be evil now, Connor Queen. But, mark my words. You will learn! Prince hears a dragon's squawk and sees Apple and her friends in the distace Evil Prince: Apple! She's awake! Evil Queen: Yes. And it seems someone showed her how to use the Booking Glass. You! Raven and Connor are behind this! They played on Faybelle's jealousies and Rainbow Dash's desires and tricked them into joining your friends! Those two manipulative chips of the old glass slipper. her dress into pants Bertram T. Monkey: I guess it takes a truely wicked mind to think of a plot like that, Raven's mom. Evil Queen: I do suppose you say that, Raven King. Connor and Raven have so much potential! It's too bad I have to destroy your friends now. Spell you later! of a building and mounts an evil dragon Bertram T. Monkey: Ryan? You think you can use this new found power on the Force field? Evil Prince: Sure. to Apple and Friends Crash Bandicoot: Okay, everyone. Listen up! We need to help Apple bring the Booking Glass to Ryan so he would get close to the Evil Queen as he can. Let's cover Apple till she gets to Ryan. Hold on to your hats! If you don't have a hat, get one. charge. Back to Connor and his three friends Evil Prince: You ready, Bertram? Bertarm T. Monkey: I'm ready, Ryan. Here we go. two use their magic to make the force field disappear and Raven and Connor clothes are back to thier Dragon Games attire Raven Queen: Ready, Cons? Connor Lacey: Ready's my middle name, Raven. If only if we got our dragons. Evil Prince: Let me get that for you. his magic to unchain Nevermore and Omni Fire Raven Queen: Nevermore! Connor Lacey: Omni Fire! Thanks, Ryan. Evil Prince: You could give me a head start, Connor. Prince reverts back to Ryan in his Ryrise Hood outfit with Dragon Games attire Ryan F-Freeman: I need to get to Apple. nods and Ryan jumps and mounts onto Freemaker Ryan F-Freeman: Hi-ho, Freemaker! Apple White, she see Ryan riding on Freemaker Apple White: Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, Apple. Give me the Booking Glass. Apple White: Okay, Ryan. Here. Ryan the Booking Glass Good luck. Mirrorcast is still going on in the school Blondie Lockes: Blondie Lockes here, reporting from the front-lines of the most spellbinding dragon battle ever after! Apple White is leading a team of students in a Royal campaign to help Ryan stop the Evil Queen and send her back to the Mirror Realm! More to come as the pages continue to turn on this amazing story! the pan on her head as a shield from incoming fire Matau and Human Rainbow Dash (Armada Starscream) with Maddiline Hater and Ashlynn Ella. The two duos are chased by a dark dragon Starscream (Unicron Trilogy): Matau, use the fire extinguisher. nods and throws the fire extinguisher at the Evil dragon, knocking it unconscious Ashlynn Ella: Not exactly what Rainbow Dash had in mind, but it works! Maddiline Hatter: Way to go, Matau! Matau T. Monkey: Thanks, Maddie. is chasing the Evil Queen Evil Queen: cackling pulls back on his dragon's reigns to stop. He looks around and gasps when he see the Evil Queen coming at him Ryan F-Freeman: Capture the Evil... Evil Queen snatches the Booking Glass Ryan F-Freeman: Hey! Evil Queen: cackling Now, I'm going to let all your friends see what is like to spend one hundred years in the Mirror Realm, starting with you! the Booking Glass to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Uh-oh. Evil Queen: Capture Ryan... magic blast intercepts the mirror's trajectory Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? Who did that? sees Raven and Connor Ryan F-Freeman: Connor and Raven! Evil Queen: Someone's been practicing. catches the Booking Glass and gives it to Ryan Evil Queen: Well, isn't this a fun little reunion! Connor Lacey: It's over, Raven's mom. Raven Queen: We're taking back the school! Apple White: She're right! Ryan Go, Ryan! Capture Raven's mom! Evil Queen: You might want to think about what you're doing, Ryan! You're throwing away Apple's and Twilight's destinies! Ryan F-Freeman: gasps Raven Queen: Don't listen to her, Ryan! Connor Lacey: She's right, Ryan! You can stop her! Apple White: You can do it, Ryan! I believe you can. Evil Queen: Without me, Ryan, Apple and Twilight will never get thier happily ever after. Raven and Connor have made it abundantly clear that they don't attend to follow in my footsteps. Face it, Prime-Prince. You don't have a choice. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, I do! We all have a choice. I will help Apple and Twilight find thier happily ever after some other way without you. And now. The time has come to correct my mistake. Apple White: And mine too. Ryan F-Freeman: Capture the Evil Queen! Evil Queen: Noo!!! a magical barrier and blasts against the rays of the Booking Glass I'm not going back! chuckling I told you and Connor, Ryan, I'm more powerful then you! Connor Lacey: Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: I'm alright, Connor. Apple White: I think she is weakening the Booking Glass! Let me help you! onto Ryan's dragon summons his magic and jumps onto Ryan's dragon and use his magic to help Ryan Connor Lacey: We got this, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: We cast this spell out to protect; while upon your deeds you shall reflect. You have failed this world to overwhelm and are cast back into the Mirror Realm! the efforts of Ryan and his two friends, they capture the Evil Queen back to the Mirror Realm Evil Queen: NNOOOO!!!!!! capture knocks Ryan and his two friends off his dragon and they fall out of the sky. Luckily, Ryan is safe by Tidal Wave (Human Fluttershy) while Omni Fire catches Apple and Connor as they fall. The Booking Glass smashs to piece when it hits the ground Evil Queen: It's not over yet. Cosmo! Make me grow! Cosmo Royale: It's the moment we've been waiting for all season! Gigantify! Gigantify Ray fires and the Evil Queen grew Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, not again! Human Fluttershy: (in Tidal Wave's mind) This is bad. Sci-Ryan: I'm going to need a bigger Booking Glass. Brody Romero: Don't worry, guys. Matau T. Monkey: We got this. Somehow. Bertram Bertram T. Monkey: What would Ryan do. I got it. I could make him big with a gigantic spell. Collide Bandicoot: Put that one in the Maybe pile, Bertram. Ryan would need the Megazord for this. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey